coming home
by television1
Summary: Garfield/Raven story. AU I do not own the Teen Titans


**Coming Home**

Chapter 1

As the light streamed in on the sleeping form, Raven woke up. After fluttering her eyes open and she yawned, and got up. After putting on a pair of navy blue slippers and a matching navy blue robe, Raven walked down to the kitchen and got ready to prepare her tea. It was when she was in the middle of making her tea that a thought struck her like a sledgehammer. Today was the day! It was finally here! Raven couldn't believe that it was finally here. Today was the day that her boyfriend would be getting back from deployment.

Similarly Kori woke up and stretched. And looked outside and let out a squeal of glee. She would finally get to see her husband again. He along with the rest of the 8th Marine Recon platoon would be rotating home from their time in Afghanistan. It had been 18 long months since she had seen him. And she had a surprise, their first kid had been delivered while Richard, her husband, had been away. The kid shared her light green eyes while he had a very mussy crop of black hair upon his 9 month head. She all but floated to the kitchen and made some breakfast. Cereal for herself and a bottle for her son. After she put away her dishes she heard the sound of a child crying, happily skipping and singing as she went to the room with the bottle she delicately picked up her child.

Victor looked at the picture on his nightstand by his bunk. Eighteen months away was seriously a long time to be away and Victor found himself extremely homesick. The picture was of him and his wife, Karen, and their three year old daughter Maria. Looking away he recounted what all had happened to the 8th Marine Recon while they were on deployment. He silently thanked God that none of his friends were severely injured or worse, the worst injury they had was Gunnery Sergeant Garfield Logan's fractured forearm when a grenade went off real close to him in the middle of a firefight. "Beast boy"as he was affectionately called, due to his amazing ability to connect with animals, recovered fully without a problem. Victor remembered setting the cast, as the Corpsman of his squad he had the medical expertise, but he was also the tech guy, which is how he got his name of "Cyborg". At that exact moment the door slid open to reveal the team leader. Captain Richard Grayson, he went by the nickname of Robin due to his martial arts skills. "Hey Cyborg, what's happenin'?" Robin asked. "Not much Robin" Cyborg responded. He could see the anxious look that Cyborg came to recognize as his hurry up look. Although this time it wasn't because they were training or getting ready for a mission. This time it was the fact that he would see his wife, and his unknown son. They decided to head to the mess hall and B.S. With the navy pilot's while they waited for the ship to dock.

Garfield sighed, " I can't believe I am almost home" even though he was a salty Gunnery sergeant. He was still the youngest out of the squad, and also the joker. At only 23 he stood about 6'3" and weighed only 173 lbs. When sopping wet. Still he was a competent fighter and wise beyond his years. Even when he had a few immature outburst's from time to time. Being the best shot of the group he was declared the sniper. A job he took extremely seriously for his age. " I can't wait to see Raven again" he slowly reached into his hip pocket and took out a little black box and opened it up to reveal the sparkling diamond ring inside. He figured if he had the courage to fight in the Marines he had the courage to ask the one girl he loved to marry him. " hey beast boy you gonna propose to me or something?" Cyborg called out. Garfield looked up and smiled and retorted " ah, I don't know man, I think Robin would get real jealous." they both cracked up and then Cyborg said, " hey man the squad was gonna group up in the mess hall for some coffee wanna come?" Garfield hesitated and looked longingly at the ring. " hey man don't worry, Rae will be overjoyed when you ask her, now lets go get some coffee." Garfield then looked up and smiled and said " okay". And with that he put the ring back in his pocket and went with the enormous Corpsman to the mess hall.

While Raven was getting ready to head to the docks. Her mind started to wander. Back to when her and Garfield first met.

_Flashback_

"Get away from me! you evil bastard!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs as she started to run away from her drunken bum of a boyfriend. Malchior seemed charming at first but he was an evil beast once she started to date him. "Ah. But my sweet Raven, where will you run to?" Malchior said with evil in his voice. At that moment Raven grabbed a vase and threw it at him, it struck him directly below the jaw. He staggered for a moment and Raven saw her opening and took it. She flew out the door as Malchior yelled evil insults and chased after her. Malchior was a Navy mechanic she had been going out with for three months which was how she learned of his dark side. While she was running down the street with Malchior hot on her heels, she turned to see how far away he was- _wham!-_ Raven looked up in a dazed look to see a young man. Not much older than herself, "hey ma'am are you okay?" the young man said. She noticed now for the first time that he was wearing Marine Corps dress blues. Before she could answer Malchior came up and attempted to grab her. But the young Marine stopped him. "I don't think she want's to go with you" he said sternly. That only infuriated Malchior. He took a mighty right hook swing at him and the next thing he knew he was lying flat on the ground looking up at the young Marine. He leaned in and said in a low serious tone, " if you value your pitiful and worthless life at all, you should go crawl back into whatever hole you came from and never approach her again do you understand?" Malchior just nodded and got up and ran away as fast as he could.

At this the young Marine's facial expression turned softer as he looked at the young woman, whom he just saved, looking right at him. " Hi. My name is Garfield, but you can call me Gar if you want" he said as he extended his hand. She slowly looked at his hand, then slowly reached out and took it. "my name is Raven Roth" Raven responded, "thank you for helping me. If I hadn't run into you I probably would have received a very bad beating." she finished the last part just barely above a whisper, she didn't know why she told him, but she did. " well he is very lucky then." Garfield said, " if I would have known that I probably would have done a lot more." after a few moments of silence Gar asked her if she was hungry. She said she felt a little hungry, so he asked her if she would like to go somewhere to eat. " isn't it a little early to be asking me on a date?" she asked dryly. "I didn't realize I was doing that" he said, "I was just trying to be kind, come on, I know a place that makes a real good lasagna." and just like that they were off. One date turned to two, and before you knew it two whole years passed.

_End Flashback_

Raven sat down to a nice vegetable salad. Glancing up at the clock, it said 11:45 a.m., the ship should be docked and Sailors and Marines getting unloaded at around three o'clock. Once again her mind started to wander. This time to when Garfield first met her dad.

_Flashback_

When Raven got the email she hardly believed he had the audacity to even contact her. The man that she was supposed to always trust, always depend on. In fact he was horrible. He had rapped her mother right after her mother turned eighteen. And then left when she was five, she remembered him being very abusive. But she decided to read the email.

_Dear Raven,_

_Let me first say that if you just delete this email then I understand. I was a heartless demon to you and your mother. I have since then changed. I have found Christ and now I am truly free. And now is the time that I seek yours and your mother's forgiveness. I am truly sorry that I was never there when you were a child. I figured while I am writing this email that I should tell you a little bit about myself. First off, when I was the age of seventeen I enlisted in the United States Marine Corps. I was a high school dropout and this seemed like the only way to make something of my life. At that time we had just started sending our troops into Vietnam. I was sent in the summer of '66 I remember being both terrified and excited. But I soon met the horrors that plagued the Vietnam war. And to this day those images still haunt me. Before and while I was gone your mother and I had begun our relationship. Little did she now how much I had changed. I rapped her two days after her eighteenth birthday. Out of all the terrible things I have done. That has to be one of the worst. When I found out she was pregnant I was terrified. Having already been a drunk, I just started to drink more and more. And I vented my anger on your mother. She never deserved one bit of it. Then I decided that I wanted something else. So I left you both to the wolves. Well while I have been gone I somehow found my way into a church (probably because I was homeless and cold, and it looked warm and probably had a place that was dry to sleep) and never have I been more thankful then ever to meet that pastor. For he showed me the greatest thing ever. That a God loved me so much to send his only son to die for me. I was amazed. Now let me get to the point of sending you this email. I would like to meet you someday. And talk to you in person. Please email me back _

_Love, your father_

_Trigon Roth_

Raven was stunned. After much thought and consideration she sent back an email saying she would like to meet him and that she herself was dating a very nice Marine. And asked if he would like to meet him. Trigon soon replied back and said he would like to meet him, and that he was excited to finally see her again after all theses years.

When they arrived at Trigon's house, Raven hesitantly knocked on the door. Garfield stood behind her and they waited for about five minutes when the door opened. And revealed a very tall and very muscular man with long white hair. "Raven! I am so happy to see you!" the man exclaimed. And as he wrapped his daughter into a warm embrace. "Good to see you too dad." Raven replied. "And this must be Garfield. My he looks like a wonderful man, and I am not just saying that because he is a Marine." Trigon winked. "come in come in. And welcome to my home." after what just seemed like a few minutes Raven glanced up at the clock. It was almost midnight and she had work in the morning. So she broke up the conversation and with a disheartened sigh said she had to go. As she went out to her car she remembered Garfield stayed behind for a few minutes. When she asked why he just said it was nothing. And with that they were gone.

_End Flashback_

Raven touched the gemstone necklace that was around her neck. It was a Valentines day gift to her from Garfield right before he left. She remembered going home and crying her eyes out. And praying that he would come home safely.

While they were in the mess hall Garfield took the time to talk with other guys of the squad. Wishing them luck and just general conversation. When a man who was about six feet tall walked into the room. He wore a dress blue uniform and had a rank of Lieutenant Colonel on his collar. "Attention on deck!" an aid to the officer yelled, and instantly everyone in the room was dead quiet and was standing at attention. The officer cleared his throat and started to speak, "Well gentlemen, the day has finally come. We will be home with our families once again." the man said in a very excited voice. And with that he turned and said, "At ease." and left.

Garfield sat up on the deck of the ship watching the people on the ground below. There were signs, and flags and cheering. He could see people of all ages, and ethnicity's. That was when his honed in sense of eyesight, due to him being a sniper, picked up on Raven, Kori and, Karen. Along with Wally's wife, who was only known by her first name of Jinx, Wally was the radioman for the squad. A heavy task that he took seriously. Garfield felt someone sit down next to him. Without even looking at who it was he knew it was Garth, also known as "Aqualad", he was Garfield's spotter. At first the two didn't get along real well, due to the fact that Garth stole Garfield's girlfriend Terra. But looking back now he didn't care. He had his Raven and that was all that mattered to him.

Raven looked up at the ship. A huge aircraft carrier, and wondered how many people were on the ship. Her and several other of the squad's wives stood around and waited for their husband's/boyfriend's to come out. Then that was when the moment came. First the sailors started to walk off pretty soon they saw a man in dress blues, then another. All of them were carrying heavy sea bags. After about fifteen more minutes of waiting Raven saw Garfield get off the ramp. And he was instantly hit by a 145 lb. Raven who instantly kissed him deeply. When they finally stopped she noticed that everyone had met the appropriate person, or person's in Dick's case, and that was when they headed out.

When Garfield woke up he found himself in Raven's living room. He instantly blushed. They had always slept in separate houses. So this was kind of a shock for him. He immediately sat up and saw Raven reading the morning paper. "how did you sleep?" Raven asked nonchalantly. "I am so sorry I didn't go home last night. I must have passed out and forgot" Garfield stammered, "you're fine." she said and then looked up and smiled affectionately. Garfield at this point was sitting across from her at the table. "So what are your plans for the day today?" she asked. "Not much, I need to do some stuff a little later." Garfield said, he then cautiously asked. "Would you want to go out tonight?", a smile formed on Raven's lips as she looked up, " I thought you would never ask."

Garfield stood outside of the door, and slowly reached out his hand. And ever so slightly knocked on it. After waiting for about thirty seconds the door opened to reveal the huge frame of Trigon Roth. "Hello Mr. Roth." Garfield stated, "Do you have a moment to talk?". "As long as you aren't a Jehovah's witness then yes I do." Joked Trigon. With that Garfield went in and sat down in the well furnished living room. "What would you like to talk about Mr. Logan?" Trigon asked when they had sat down. "Well..." Garfield began sheepishly, "I came here to ask if you would allow me to marry your daughter." when he finished he looked at Trigon. At first he looked surprised, then slowly a smile spread upon his face. "Why are you asking me?" Trigon asked. "She is the one you wish to marry.", "Yes" Garfield answered, "but I have always viewed it as respectful to ask the father of the woman for permission.". "Well that is very honourable.". There was a short pause. "Yes" was all Trigon said at first but then continued, "I will allow you to marry my daughter, as long as you promise to love and cherish her for your entire life.". "I promise." was Garfield's response.

As Raven was getting ready for dinner with her boyfriend a knock came at her door. Not knowing who it was Raven slowly answered it. Only to be greeted by Kori. "Oh! Hello friend! Are you prepared for your wondrous night tonight?" Kori blurted. A know very noticeable blush appeared on Raven's facial expression. "I was just getting ready. Do you want to come help?" Raven inquired. "Oh yes friend! I would love to help you!" and with that Kori took Raven's hand and swept her back to Raven's room to begin her makeover.

Garfield nervously glanced at his watch almost 6:50 he thought. Their date was for seven and he was real nervous. His palms were sweaty and his pulse was beating like a drum. He had been in worst situations before. "NO!" he screamed internally. "don't think about overseas!" but it was too late. The flashback already came to him.

_Flashback: 7 months ago, somewhere in the middle east_

Garfield and his spotter Garth looked through there binoculars at the horizon. The sun was just starting to peak up and he could see the enemy camp below. "All is clear Titan 1." Garfield said into his hand-held radio set. Glancing back through the lenses, Garfield and Garth headed down to the enemy encampment. Instantly shit hit the fan. A huge explosion over in the area of where Cyborg and Robin was an instant clue that there movements had been found out. "Ah shit man!" yelled Garth. "Let's move Aqualad! We got to go rescue Cyborg and Robin!" Garfield yelled. Instantly as they were running through a 'street' in the camp Gar saw a RPG go flying between him and Garth. It exploded about twenty feet away and just knocked the two Marines down. As Gar was recovering from the explosion, he saw a kid, not much older than ten, run up to Garth and about to deal a lethal blow. Instantly Garfield released 'the beast' as it was called. With a blood curling scream that would have made the devil scared. Garfield charged the boy and threw a bayonet. It stuck in the boy's neck and before he hit the ground Gar was on him stabbing the already dead body. When he finally stopped he was covered in blood. "shit Beastboy." was all Garth got out before another explosion brought their thoughts back to reality. "Let's move." was all that Gar said.

_End Flashback_

"Garfield, are you okay?" Raven asked as she looked at him. He had been staring off into space for about ten minutes and didn't even acknowledge her getting there. "huh? Oh. Yeah I am fine" was all that he said at first. "Just a flashback, nothing serious." "Are you sure?" Raven said. Garfield nodded. "Let's eat." he said in his usual happy tone.

After a wonderful meal Beastboy proposed they go on a walk through the local park, to which Raven agreed. "Hey Rae. How long have we been going out?" Garfield blurted out. "Oh, Gosh. Close to two years I believe." Raven replied. To which Garfield let out a sigh. "In one year I am leaving again for over-seas. And I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore when I leave." with this Garfield looked at Raven and could see the pain, and hurt on her face, along with tears starting to well up. When Garfield said what he had said Raven's heart dropped like a boulder, she could feel the tears starting to sting her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity Garfield gathered up his courage and dropped down to one knee and pulled out the ring. "I want to be your husband. Raven Roth, will you marry me?" Garfield said. Raven stood shocked, instantly tears started to stream down her face, tears of happiness. "Yes." Raven said barely audible. "I would love to be your wife." she said louder this time. With that Garfield picked up his new fiancee and kissed her on the lips.

Three long months of planning later Garfield and Raven were officially pronounced husband and wife in front of all of there friends. After the reception and the cleanup, came the big news. Garfield revealed where the two newlyweds would go for there honeymoon. They were gonna go to Canada, due to Garfield's sister living there and owning a resort, they had gotten a really good deal.

When they got there, there was some blushing as Garfield's sister Naomi introduced her husband and their little six year old daughter Lily, afterwords she escorted them to their room they would be staying in for the week. When they got there that was when it hit the fan and splattered all over the room.

Garfield woke up in a loving embrace of his new wife, just like he had done the other four days on their honey-moon. Only this time Garfield woke up because his cell phone was going off. Groaning he reached over and saw it was Robin calling, the entire team had agreed to use those names when things weren't professional, "Yo. Robin what's up?" Garfield said happily as he snuggled closer to Raven's sleeping form. "Nothing good Gunny." Robin replied coldly, Garfield instantly knew that something was up. He only called him 'Gunny' when something bad was up. "What's wrong? Did I forget to do something before I left?" Garfield said while doing a mental check-list. By this time he was out of the bed and pacing back and forth. "I really hate to do this to you Beastboy" Robin said in a softer tone, "But yesterday, at exactly 1300 hours. Two battalions of Army Rangers were completely overwhelmed and supposedly wiped out. We are being ordered to go and rescue them." Garfield stopped pacing, looking at the ground he sighed heavily and let out a distressed tone, looking over and seeing Raven start to stir, "Hey man Raven is waking up. I will call you back in a few hours to let you know when I will be getting home." with that he hung up his phone and went into the bathroom, and started to vomit.

After breakfast he decided that this was as good of time as any to break the news to Raven. "Hey Rae, I need to tell you something." Garfield said in a barely audible tone. Raven looked over at her husband questioningly, "What is it babe?" she asked. "I got a call this morning from Rich. And..." he trailed off, "And (sigh) I am being called back early." he said. With that Raven dropped her teacup, and looked at him. "W-why is that?" she asked. Garfield sighed, and told her about the Rangers and what Dick had said. "I am sorry that this came up at this time." Garfield ended. Raven felt the tears starting to stream down her cheek and said, "It's okay, its what you signed up for." and with that she looked down. Garfield then walked over and simply picked her up and carried her over to the couch where he sat down with her in his lap and let her just bawl into his shoulder. In between sobs Raven would tell him things like "It's not fair." and "I love you with all my heart, please always remember that". When she finished she fell asleep. Garfield then picked her up and carried her to their room and snuggled up close to her. When he was sure she was asleep he got up and packed their things. And called Dick back, telling him that they would be leaving on the next available flight.

Garfield thought over the past few weeks. They had been a blur, mostly due to the rushed feeling everyone emitted. But here he was. On top of an Abram's tank, M-14 EBR in one hand and a radio in the other. They had been trying to locate any survivors of the two Ranger battalions. Apparently they had been taken prisoner nearly 100% intact. Which made the situation more desperate. "Titan 3 this is Titan 1. Do you see your objective?" Robins voice cracked over the comm link. "We are about ½ a click east and are preparing to dismount and approach the objective on foot." With that they entered immediate radio silence.

When the first explosion hit Garfield knew that they had been found out. Instantly he found himself in his nightmare again. Only this time it was real, he freaked out. He started firing and reloading and stabbing. Before to long an entire platoon of enemy soldiers lay at his feet either dead or dying. He looked over to find Aqualad handling his situation fine. After Aqualad was done, they went in search of the others and more importantly the missing Rangers.

After about three hours of fighting they found the Rangers. "Hey Beastboy! You escort these Rangers home we will take up the rear." Cyborg boomed out and with that the young Gunnery sergeant started off when they got to the trucks, all hell broke loose. An IED went off about 10 yards from them throwing some people down but not injuring anyone. By now most of the Rangers had been outfitted and were able to help fight back. In the middle of the fight a RPG was fired, it landed 4 feet away from Gunnery sergeant Garfield Logan, throwing him back about 20 feet. When he landed he started to drift off into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was his team fighting, as a Ranger medic called for medivac.

When Garfield woke he wasn't sure where he was or who he was. And for about ten minutes he was just like that. Then like a flood his memory came back to him, the explosion the fight, everything. He instantly called for a corpsman. When one arrived he asked where he was. "You are in a field hospital just outside of Kandahar sir." was the corpsman's reply. Sighing Garfield moved over and got up. Wincing as he felt pain shoot throughout his chest, he stood. And left that field hospital in search of his team. When he came to the battalion's headquarters he asked his X.O. Where his team was. "There position is unknown" the man replied. "They were captured following the battle in which you were injured." When Garfield heard those words he instantly turned and left the office. He geared up and got ready to go look for his team.

_Four weeks earlier. At the docks when Garfield's team was leaving._

Raven hadn't decided when to tell him. She didn't want to tell him. But she decided that now was better than never. As she neared the gangplank she saw them all get on board. Raven ran as fast a she could. And she caught up to Robin, pulling him aside she told him the news she found out just hours ago. She was pregnant. Upon hearing this Robin said he would tell Garfield when they returned from the mission, saying he would tell him sooner but wouldn't want to screw up his emotions right now. Raven agreed and with that they were off.

_End flashback_

Robin woke up and saw absolute darkness. He laughed at himself that is all he had seen for the past few days, he was only guessing on that but he had been in the dark for quite some time, no pun intended, he realized he heard gunfire and shouting. But not the usual gunfire from excitement or testing weapons. Or the usual shouting from laughter. But this was one of fear. Instantly he heard an explosion that sounded like a grenade going off. "They found us." was all Robin thought before he passed out from his wounds again.

Garfield had released the Beast again. And now he was destroying this camp. No one could touch him as he cut down anything that moved. Garfield wasn't on mission he was out for revenge. When he located what he believed to be the place his team was located he saw that the doors where easily fifty pounds each. So he decided to use his own form of a knock. He tossed the grenade into the doorway and waited for the explosion. When it went off he went in and started to shoot.

He cut down everyone inside the building. That was when after about twenty minutes of searching he had only one room left. He opened it to reveal five motionless bodies on the floor, upon closer examination it revealed that it was his team, that was when Robin looked up and saw him. "Beast boy? Is that you? Where is the rest of the rescue team?" Robin fired off the questions weakly. "Yeah it's me, and I am the rescue team" and with that he reached down and pulled out a beacon and activated it. Five minutes later chopper blades sounded and Rangers repelled out of the chopper's. Medics started to care for the wounded when it hit the fan again. Apparently all the guys that Garfield fought and defeated were only about one quarter the force that was actually there. The rest were out on raids. And now they were coming back to camp to find it in shambles. With a massive cry an exhausted Garfield led the Rangers and five wounded Recon Marines into battle, a battle for their lives.

Robin saw the enemy crest the ridge, and heard Garfield's blood curling scream. And with that he picked up a rifle and started to fight. After about twenty minutes of exchanging fire it looked like everything was under control when one lone enemy warrior rose up and charged an unsuspecting Garfield. The warrior started to stab the Gunnery sergeant before he could react, and stabbed him five times. Each wound was life threatening but Beastboy didn't care he turned around and on pure adrenaline fought the man hand-to-hand and beat him by slitting his throat. And after he did that the adrenaline started to ware off. And he felt the extent of his wounds. He looked over and saw Robin run up and catch him before he fell. Wincing, Robin pulled Beastboy up into his lap, that was when Garfield started to blubber on and on about how he was sorry and he was probably the worst person in the world for doing what he did. That was when Robin started to speak, "Listen to me Beastboy! You can't die! Not now!" Robin screamed through sobs. "You can't die because there is a young wife waiting at home with your child. And that child is gonna need his father, do you understand me!" Garfield looked up to the sky, and passed out. No one saw Kareem in the shadows. And he liked it that way, his comrade had just been killed by this young Marine, not before Jonah (his comrade) laid multiple blows with a knife on him. He saw a very large, black Navy medic rushing over to the two Marines. That was when he drew his pistol, he aimed right for the medic, and screamed "Allah Akbar!" Robin had looked up upon seeing Kareem's movements, seeing what was gonna happen, and without thinking Robin threw himself in front of the pistol right as it went off. Two shots rung out, then another round from Cyborg's sidearm as he put the bullet right into Kareem's chest.

When Garfield woke up he saw the ceiling of the med-bay on the carrier, _U.S.S. Roosevelt. _And judging by the way the ship was moving he figured they were out at sea quite a ways. That was when the door moved open just slightly. Revealing Cyborg. He had on a surgeon's apron that was covered in blood, along with his arms. When he saw Garfield awake he allowed a small smile to form, but as quickly as it showed, it disappeared. "I lost him." Cyborg said, "I can't believe I lost him." Garfield was curious, "Lost who Cy?" Garfield inquired. "Robin" was all that the corpsman replied before he burst into tears. After about ten minutes of continuous sobbing he looked up and remembered that Garfield had been unconscious when Robin was shot, so he filled him in. When he was fully filled in Beastboy put his hands in his face and just cried.

After two weeks at sea the carrier pulled into port at Norfolk, Va. By this time Garfield was up and walking around with a slight limp. Right before he got off the ship he was summoned to his X.O.'s office. When he walked in he figured he would be in trouble for going AWOL in search of his team. "Mr. Logan, I have two bits of news that you need to hear." the old Colonel said. "What is it sir?" the Gunnery sergeant replied, "First off, you going AWOL is more than enough reason for me to kick you out of the Marines." he said, "But you proved that you did it out of selflessness. And for that I thank you." "I don't understand sir." Garfield began. "I failed, the skipper was killed." when he said that he dropped his head for a moment, but the Colonel raised his hand and continued, "Which brings me to my first bit of news... I am promoting you to the rank of captain and you are taking over the team. And lastly, you have been selected to be awarded 'the button'." The Colonel finished. Garfield stood in shock, not only was he getting a huge promotion, but the highest award someone in the military could receive! He was unsure of what to do next. "I am honoured sir." was all that he said in a monotone response. "I have a request sir."Garfield asked, "What is it captain?" the Colonel responded. "May I ask for permission to be the one to deliver the news to Richard's family?" Garfield said hesitantly, "Permission granted, here is the letter for the family." And after a little bit more small talk he was dismissed to go home.

When Garfield got off the ship he looked around. There were no huge crowds to greet them this time, mostly because they were home about three months early. With that Garfield decided to walk the ½ mile to his house on base. When he got there he walked past Robin's house, then he stopped and sighed, grabbing the letter and a folded up flag that he had grabbed before he left the ship. He headed up the walkway to the house.

Sighing he reached up his hand and knocked on the door. About two minutes later it was opened to reveal Kory. "Hey Kory." Garfield said, "Hello friend Garfield, tell me if you are back then where is Richard?" Garfield sighed, "I need to talk to you about that." And then began the story, when he had finished he looked up and saw her face, he could see the tears streaming down and the pain and hurt in her eyes. "I am sorry Kory." Garfield said, "Here is a flag, and a letter from the... commanding officer" and with that Garfield turned around and left, with tears in his eyes.

Raven woke up to the door to her and Garfield's home being slammed shut. She instantly got up and walked down. That was when she felt her heart leap for joy, and then sink the very next minute. "Gar. What's wrong?" Raven said quietly, Garfield looked up with tears in his eyes and said "He's dead, Raven. Rich is dead." When Raven heard this she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "I am so sorry Gar." Raven went over to comfort her mourning husband. Instantly they both fell to the ground and started to sob, mourning the loss of a great leader and friend. That was when Garfield noticed Raven's stomach sticking out a little more than usual, and that was when he remembered right before he passed out, _"You can't die because there is a young wife waiting at home with your child. And that child is gonna need his father, do you understand me!"_ "Raven are you pregnant?" Garfield inquired. Raven nodded, "I am." Was all she said, "Why didn't you tell me?" Gar asked quietly. "By the time I found out you were already on board your ship for over-seas, I told Richard and he said he would tell you." Raven said the last part barely above a whisper. Garfield sat back and started to process this, then slowly a smile crept across his face, "I am gonna be a dad." Garfield said, then his happiness slowly drained away as he made another realization. "I am gonna be a father, I have no idea how to raise a kid. I will probably turn out to be the worst father in history." Garfield said in a very sad tone, Raven looked down at her distraught husband and tried to comfort him. "Gar it's gonna be okay." Raven said. "Looks like I will be raising one and a half kids from now on." Gar said. Raven stood shocked, "What do you mean by that exactly?" "I am gonna help raise Kory and Richard's kid as much as possible, Vic said he would also help." Garfield said in a very dry tone. Raven only nodded, that was when she remembered Kory! "Oh my Gosh! I need to go and see Kory right now!" and with that she grabbed her coat and left a very confused Garfield sitting on the floor.

At Kory's house Raven instantly hugged her friend, the two couples had grown very close over the years. Raven could see the tear-stained cheeks of Kory and knew she probably was feeling like a part of herself was dead. Raven sure felt that way when she found out that Garfield was first injured, then was MIA, then was found again but had life-threatening wounds. Raven was speechless, what could she say? Her husband was dead, the only thing she had left was her kid. "Listen Kory, if there is ever anything that you need, don't you worry. Come and see Gar and I. We will always have our home open to you and your son." Raven said, Kory nodded and looked up with tears in her eyes and simply mouthed "thank you." When Raven had left she wasn't sure how to feel. Kory really loved Richard, and now he was gone. Raven then stopped dead in her tracks, Garfield was the new leader of the team that Dick had commanded. That meant they would be going out on similar mission's, at that Raven dropped to her knees and started to sob. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Gar, when Raven was done crying she got up and walked slowly to her house. Unbeknownst to her a man in a white shirt on that said "Navy", with a crop of whitish hair, and cold grey eyes. Looked at her from the bushes, "I have finally found you my sweet Raven. And when you least expect it I am going to destroy everything that you hold close." with a wicked smile the figure walked away.


End file.
